The overall objective of this contract is to provide the GPO substantial quantities of normal and neoplastic mammalian cells, which have been well characterized both genotypically and phenotypically. These cells are used by GPO in attempts to define molecular differences between normal and malignant cells, which may be exploited for improved diagnostic indicators and for suggesting new approaches to effective anti-tumor therapy.